


Embarrassing

by youtomyme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Human AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youtomyme/pseuds/youtomyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In retrospect, Dean should have known.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embarrassing

**Author's Note:**

> For adelonik at Tumblr for Christmas

Later, much later, after the victory sex, Dean would decide, he should have fucking known. Gabriel had been acting sneaky for about a week, even refusing to let Dean come to his apartment. Gabriel had never refused to let Dean come over before - they saw each other rarely enough as it was. 

As such, when Dean arrived at the restaurant Gabriel had invited him to for a date, he was in very ill spirits. 

'Any Miltons on the list?' Dean asked the waitress at the door rather frostily. She was flustered at the cold treatment, and looked down at her clipboard with embarrassment. 

'Are you with Gabriel Milton?' she asked. 

'Yeah.'

'Oh.' And inexplicably, she smiled. 'Follow me please.'

She led him to a table in the centre of the restaurant, where Gabriel was repeatedly looking at his watch, and then at the entrance in a harried manner. When he saw Dean though, the expression cleared, and he bounced forward to peck his lips. 

'Hi babe,' he said, nosing Dean's cheek gently and taking his hand. 

'Hi,' Dean sighed, but he couldn't help feeling better now, of course he couldn't. It was the reason he'd started dating his best friend in the first place; Gabriel always made him smile. 'What's the occasion? You haven't taken me to a fancy place in months.'

'Maybe I just thought I should start doing it again,' Gabriel grinned impishly. They sat down, their intertwined hands on the table. 'Sorry I couldn't let you come over last night. Something big was going on.'

'Something big I couldn't be let in on?' said Dean with some hurt. 

Gabriel squeezed his hand gently. 'You will be let in on it. In a few minutes. As a matter of fact, I'm gonna need you to haul ass for it, you're a big part of it.'

'Okay.' Somewhat placated, Dean released Gabriel's hand to pick up the menu. 'Where'd you hear of this place? Anything good on the menu?'

'Wait a minute,' Gabriel said in a voice so quiet, Dean looked up with surprise. 'Just a minute.' He waved at a waiter, and the lights dimmed. A projection screen dropped opposite Dean and he raised an eyebrow. 

'I said wait,' Gabriel said, his smile growing. 

A slideshow started, and everyone turned to watch. As it began, Dean's stomach dropped to his knees and his blood raced. 

'So, Dean.'

Gabriel was standing next to Dean, and when Dean looked at him, he went down on one knee, velvet box in hand. 

'Will you marry me?'

The entire restaurant was yelling 'Say yes!' but Gabriel said 'You can say no if you want, and I'll pretend you said yes until we get out so no one will think you're an idiot.'

'You're an idiot!' Dean said in a raised voice. He wanted to panic and laugh and cry at the same time. 'You didn't have to do all this! You're such an embarrassing boyfriend!'

'I-I'm sorry,' Gabriel said meekly. 

Dean dragged Gabriel up to his lap and held him tight. 'I'd say yes any way you asked,' he said fiercely. 

'Oh.' Gabriel smiled with relief. 'Well I wanted to make sure.'

There was applause, and yeah Dean was embarrassed as hell, but to be honest, he was pretty happy to let everyone know that he had the best boyfriend ever.


End file.
